Minigun
(from the 2015 Top Event Weapons) • during Trial 1 of Soldiers Graduation • during Trial 1 of Saint Patrick 2 (Event) • Tier 10 of Trial 2 of the Trick or Treat (Event) • Tier 10 of Trial 1 of the 5th Anniversary (Event) • Tier 8 of Trial 2 of the Carnival 2018 (Event) • Tier 8 of Trial 4 in Summer Camp 5 (Event) • 250 Zombinites during Trial 3 of Trick or Treat 2019 |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 200 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Heavy Weapon |currency = Paid }} Real Minigun Cropped.png|Minigun In Menu. Minigunheld.jpg|Minigun Equipped View. MinigunSideview.jpg|Minigun Equipped View. Mingun1.jpg|Minigun Leaked In Picture From The Facebook Page. iminigunearned.jpg|Minigun As Final Prize! Minigun as seen in game.jpg|Minigun As Seen In-Game. 51-1 FFA Minigun.png|Noob match? Let's collect some Lucky Shamrocks! Xgenv.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (1) Eydvsn.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (2) The Minigun is an automatic weapon and a heavy weapon that made its first appearance in the Salute Our Troops Event. It was the final prize at Tier 15. Before it was first leaked on the 24th of August 2014. It was located behind the Howitzer Gun. Its name was unknown up until it's release on 29th of June 2015. The Picture on Facebook Details The Minigun massive clip can hold up to 200 bullets and the machine gun is able to fire 15.5 bullets per second, which means you can empty your clip in 16 Seconds! From close to mid-range, You can eliminate an average player in 0.5-1.5 seconds with 10-15 shots due to its high damage per bullet. One of the main features of this weapon is its aiming. Unlike its brother, its crosshair doesn't get very large when moving hence its accuracy doesn't decrease drastically when moving. At close range, when shooting while moving, you won't even notice the decrease in its accuracy. At mid-range, moving while shooting slightly affects its accuracy and its overall damage per second. However, you will need to shoot continuously for 2.5-4.0 seconds to kill a target from long range, even when standing still. Standing still will give you good results for medium to long range, but it won't make a huge difference at close quarters. Equipping yourself with any Accuracy gear will increase the chances of getting headshots. Another tip is that the screen doesn't shake wildly when you are shooting like it does when using the Siege Cannon, so it provides more stability and makes it easier to aim. It provides more mobility than the Siege Cannon and when equipped with full agility enhancing gear, you can easily dodge flare gunshots from different ranges! Strategy A brief introduction about the weapon. This weapon's damage is very high in which case it can explode the Explosive Barrels with only one bullet, and it can kill a player in about 10-15 bullets, more or less. The Minigun has the fastest time to kill at a mid-close range of all automatic weapons. It shreds enemies in less than a second on close range. It has a huge clip, the biggest in the game alongside the Proton Gun. Its rate of fire is great too, around 15.5 bullets per second. The range is a mid-long range, although it is best used at mid-close range. Its accuracy is fairly good when standing still. However, even when you are moving, most of your shots will hit your target despite the crosshair getting larger when you are moving. One thing about this heavy weapon is its agility is remarkably fast. You can strafe while shooting to dodge the Flare Gun, and win the fight! So, you can really choose either to Run And Gun or Camping. You just have to start shooting right when your crosshair turns red. It is best to use it at mid-close range. As agility is not the problem here, you might want to consider a Health-boosting gear to stay alive for a longer time. accuracy boosting gears are also a good choice. A fine weapon to have, and a fierce competitor to the Siege Cannon. Weapon Analysis 'Advantages' * High Damage per bullet. * Exceptionally good Accuracy, with a slightly big crosshair. It gives some chance to get headshots. * Very powerful at mid-range to close range. * Very big clip. * Quite fast Agility for a Heavy Weapon. * Amazing RoF. * Can be further buffed by the M.A.U. Set. 'Disadvantages' * Long reload time. * Does reduced damage against players wearing the Leprechaun's Leggings and Medic Jacket as both of them reduced 30% damage of the Minigun. Video Trivia * This weapon is the only weapon that is expected and known to the players before its official release. This might be due to the 'leaked' picture. * The picture might be a teaser from the developers to hint to the players about its future release. *This weapon is based on the M134D Minigun, which runs on a power source in real life. **The M134D in real life is impossible to be carried by a single man alone, and instead may be based on the XM214 "Microgun" which uses the same concept but fires the lighter, higher velocity M193 5.56x45mm NATO round. * The Minigun fires at 14.8 rounds per second, making it one of the guns with the fastest rate of fire. * Strangely, the Minigun barrel doesn't rotate first when firing, and will not rotate in any way. In real life, Minigun barrels rotate at a very high speed first, then starts shooting. See also * Heavy Machine Gun * Siege Cannon * Armed Guitar Case Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Paid Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons